User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 16
Jack: {----------------------------RP line--------------------------} Hello, Isaac Isaac: *Nods* Hello Jack. Jack: How are you? Isaac: ...Tired. You? Jack: Tense... Excited... Worried... Joyful... Isaac: Why? Jack: *Holds out a small box, inside is a diamond ring* Isaac: ... I hope it goes well. Jack: I have decided what I am going to do. Thank you, Isaac. I hope so too... If she says no, I will be... Crushed Isaac: I hope that she makes the good choice of you. Jack: *Smiles* Yeah... Of course, she is a Fear. Marcus has joined the chat. Isaac: *Sighs, limps over to the window* Marcus: *Enters the room* Isaac: Hello, Marcus. Marcus: Hello, Mr. Isaac. Jack: Hello, Marcus, *Puts box away* Marcus: Hello, Mr. Carmine. Jack: How are you? Marcus: I am fine. *Is back to apparel listed in character page* Jack: *Smirks* Marcus: *Looks at Jack* Is something funny, Mr. Carmine? Jack: No, just, lost in my thoughts. Marcus: I see. Kiba has joined the chat. Kiba: *Appears* Marcus: Hello, Miss Kiba. Jack: Hello, Kiba Kiba: Agh… I don’t like being teleported by some one Isaac: *Looks at Kiba* Who? Jack: Guess. Kiba: My l-.. My… No uh Isaac: ... Kiba: Slender Man *Puts hands in pockets* Isaac: Two similar things in one day. Interesting. Dawn: *Peeks out of room* Hi pretty Lady Jack: Hi there, Dawn Marcus: *Looks at Dawn* Hello, Miss Dawn. Dawn: *Giggles* Hi. Kiba: Hello princess *Kneels slightly* Dawn: You okay there Miss? Kiba: I’m fine *Smiles* Jack: *Breaths in deeply* Kiba: How are you doing? Jack: Well, no point in waiting, My queen Repaired my necklace... Isaac: Hello, Dawn. Dawn: Marcus says I have the flu Jack: I may as well go for it. *Opens portal, leaves* Isaac: Hm. Originally, I'd ask to come along and watch. But this is an occasion of importance to you, so... Kiba: Aw...*Pats Dawn’s head gently* I hope you get better princess Jack: *Portal closes* Dawn: Thank you *smiles* Kiba: You’re welcome Milady *Sighs* Dawn: *Coughs* I think I'll go help Kayte in the kitchen *Skips off* Kiba: *Looks at where Dawn went, stands up* Marcus: *Looks at Kiba* How are you, Miss Kiba? Kiba: I’m... Doing good... I’m... Gonna be good *Smirks slightly* Marcus: *Smiles* I am happy to hear that, Miss Kiba. Jack: (brb) Marcus: ((okay.)) Let me know if there is anything you need, Miss Kiba. I would be happy to help. Isaac: *Looks back out of the window* Kiba: *Nods* Dawn: *Skips back into room* Marcus *Hold up plate of cookies* Kayte said to give you these Stella has joined the chat. Stella: *Skips around in the estate* Isaac: *Glances at Stella as she skips past the window* Stella: "La la" she said Marcus: *Smiles* Thank you, Miss Dawn. *Takes the plate* Dawn: Yay! *Smiles* Marcus: Here, Miss Dawn. *Gives Dawn three cookies* Dawn: Yay *Nibbles on cookie* Stella: *She stops skipping and sees someone in the shadows as her hair blows in the wind* Dawn: There goes the man you tackled Marcus *Giggles* *Skips down hall* Marcus: *Looks up, frowns* Which way did he go, Miss Dawn? Kiba: Hm? Dawn: This was *Laughs* Marcus: *Whispers to Kiba* The Archangel is running around as William... Dawn: Hey! PUT ME DOWN! NO FUNNY MISTER! Marcus: *Takes off in the direction Archangel went, my hand reaching into my trenchcoat* Dawn: MARCUS! Marcus: *Reaches Archangel, points a knife at him* Let go of Miss Dawn at once. Jack: *In front of the Archangel, sword in hand* Let her go. Isaac: *Follows Marcus* Dawn: *Angel Laughs* Do you really think I would simply take the girl.... No she is hidden Marcus: *Growls, runs forward, places my knife against Archangel's throat, who looks like William* Where is she? Dawn: Plus Marcus. Would you really kill me? Over that little girl Jack: I would. I killed you once before. Marcus: You are not William. You are Archangel. You think I would fall for your disguise? I did not fall for it last time, I will not fall for it now. Jack: *Holds sword towards AA* Dawn: Hmmm *Looks around* She isn't here Nor there Nor anywhere Isaac: *Glares at the Archangel* Jack: *Puts sword on AA's neck* Marcus: *Presses knife further against Archangel's throat* Where did you hide her? Dawn: *Takes a bite of a cookie* She is friendly Marcus: *Growls, pulls knife back, stabs Archangel in the chest* Enough games. Tell me where you hid her. Jack: *Walks away* *Portals away* Dawn: *Falls down* Tick tock goes the clock*Vanishes* Marcus: *Growls, sheaths my knife* Isaac: "Tick tock goes the clock"... Marcus: ((Hey, wait a minute.)) Jack: ((What?)) Kiba: *Staying in different room, listening but staying out the way* Marcus: ((Fears aren't able to get into the estate, due to the barrier. how did Archangel get in?)) Jack: ((He disguised himself almost perfectly as William)) ((Maybe his fundamental nature also changes)) Marcus: ((That wouldn't help. It wouldn't recognize him as William.)) Jack: ((I call F*ck logic) Marcus: ((There is no way he should be able to get in.)) Jack: ((Oh well, he did)) Marcus: ((No shit, Sherlock.)) Jack: ((Maybe, during the shadow attack, the barrier broke in some way)) Dawn: ((Unless the system is malfunctioning from the attack with the weird shadows)) Isaac: ((Mystery to be solved. I call treason amongst the ranks.)) Jack: ((Not me)) Marcus: ((I guess the shadow attack weakening the barrier works as a reason.)) Isaac: ((Nope.)) Jack: ((RP time)) Marcus: *Thinking* Tick tock goes the clock... Isaac: Where can Archangels go that we normally couldn't? Kiba: Bliss... *Walks over* Marcus: I shudder to think it hid her there. But what of the clue? Jack: Tick tock goes the ...Clock... She is a Towerborn Made of clockwork *Eyes widen* The Tower! Isaac: The Tower? Kiba: God.. Jack: The Realm of the Manufactured Newborn *Portals away* Kiba: *Sighs* Marcus: Of course, the Towering Realm. Isaac: ... Marcus: We need to get there. Isaac: I can get us there. Kiba: ... I don’t know if I... Isaac: But I won't be much use after words. Jack: *Comes back* Marcus: *Looks at Isaac* If it will leave you like that, then do not try it. Jack: Oh... My... God... Stella has left the chat. Isaac: What, Jack? Jack: *Smiling widely* She said yes, Isaac: Good for you, Jack. Jack: *Smile fades* Now, the task at hand Getting to the Towering realm. To save Dawn Kiba: *Raises eyebrow, shrugs and looks off to the side* Marcus: *Looks at Jack* How will we get there? Jack: My queen could do it, she is in a good mood... Isaac could also get us there Isaac: Kiba, are you going to come with us? Kiba? Jack: *Sighs* I guess I could get us any weapons we need. Kiba: ... I...*Frowns* ... I… I...*Looks lost* Marcus: Miss Kiba, are you alright? Jack: What is it, Kiba? Kiba: ... I don’t know what to do… It’s been a normal thing ever since... Isaac: ... Jack: Since what? Kiba: I quit… I’m not used to my own life without servitude *Shakes head* Not important now, let’s just go Jack: *Sighs* Wow... I am sorry for you Kiba... It must be hard... Now, we have to options Isaac: We go now? Jack: Blanky, or Isaac Who should take us? I am fine with either. *Looks at everyone* I guess you all would rather have Isaac take us? Kiba: Yes Marcus: I would prefer that, yes. Isaac: ... I need a dark room. Jack: Fair enough. Let's go. I just need a few things from the isles, then I am good. Marcus: *Looks at Isaac* Will you be okay getting us there? Isaac: Marcus, what's the darkest room in here? And I should be. Kiba: I shouldn't really be doing this..*Sighs* But I will anyway Jack: Kiba, you have the sword I gave you yesterday? Marcus: The sub-level would be the darkest area of the estate. All of you, follow me. *Begins walking down the hall* Jack: *Follows Marcus* Isaac: *Follows* Kiba: *Hesitantly follows* Marcus: *We reach a large flat wall* This is it. Isaac: Kiba, if you don't want to come... Kiba: You’re not getting it myself is pushing me to come Whilst my common sense is saying this is a majorly bad idea Isaac: *Sighs* Jack, anything you need to get, get it now. Marcus: *Takes out a small device, inputs a code, the wall opens, revealing a staircase leading down* Jack: Kiba, have the sword I gave you yesterday? Marcus: *Walks down the stairs, motioning for you all to follow* Isaac: *Follows* Jack: *Follows* Kiba: *Follows* Marcus: *We enter a large underground bunker, the walls to the left and right appear to be retractable* Jack: *Leaves quickly, comes back with leather armor* Isaac: ... Interesting. Marcus: *Steps over to a panel in the wall, seals the passage behind us* Now then, you need it to be dark, Mr. Isaac? Isaac: Yeah. Line up. Jack: *Lines up* Kiba: *Lines up as well* Marcus: *Lines up* Isaac: Hold out your arms, as if to catch something. Marcus: *Does so* Kiba: *Follows suit* Jack: *Does so* Dawn: ((I finally got my Character page redone -.- User:Dawn: )) Isaac: Hold still. *Flies sideways into your arms, making us fall down, but instead of hitting the ground we appear in the Tower* Marcus: *Looks around* Isaac: ((Dawn, metal, not mettle)) Dawn: ((*Facepalm* Thanks)) Kiba: *Looks around as well, slightly nervous* Isaac: ((lol yup)) I... Need a minute to rest, okay? Marcus: *Nods* You rest, Mr. Isaac. Now, where would she be in this place? Isaac: *Sits along a wall* Kiba: Maybe at the top? Marcus: More than likely. Kiba: It sounds crazy but… Maybe we should split up Jack: Whatever Marcus: *Looks at Kiba, nods* Very well. Kiba: *Takes out sword* If we don’t find her, we meet up back here Marcus: *Nods, unslings my rifle, begins heading towards the top* Isaac: *Glances at you all* Splitting up ends badly. Jack: Sounds like a plan LEEEROYYY JENNKINS!!! *Runs up the stairs of the tower* Marcus: *Moving at a surprisingly fast pace up the tower* Kiba: *Looks at stairs going down, goes down into the depths of the tower* Isaac: *Looks at Kiba as she leaves* Jack: *You hear fighting* Marcus: *Ahead of Jack, sounds of fighting coming from there as well* Dawn: *An echoed cry is heard through the tower* Isaac: *Stands* Jack: DIE DAMMIT! DIE! Isaac: *Glances around* Where's Kiba? Marcus: Miss Dawn! *Finishes the last of the Towerborn around me, sprints up the tower* Jack: I don't know! *Running up the tower* Isaac: *Goes up the tower* Marcus: *Reaches the door to the top level of the tower, kicks the door down* Jack: *Running* *Panting* Marcus: *Runs in, aims my rifle, looking around* Dawn: * Hiding in the corner of the room, covered in blood and shaking* Isaac: *Steps in next to Marcus* There she is. Marcus: *Slings my rifle across my back, runs to Dawn, kneels down* Miss Dawn! Kiba: *Still in the lower levels of the tower* Jack: Dawn! DAWN?! What happened?! Dawn: *Crying* Marcus: Miss Dawn, are you hurt? Dawn: I want t-to g-g-go home Marcus: *Picks up Dawn, holding her in my arms* As you wish, Miss Dawn. Jack: *Hugs Dawn lightly* Isaac: Dawn, we can get you home. Where's Kiba, guys? Jack: We will go home, okay? I don’t know! Isaac: ... Wait here. *Leaves* Marcus: *Still holding Dawn in my arms, stroking her hair soothingly* Dawn: *Crying* I hate it here. Isaac: *Goes down to the lower portion of the Tower* Kiba? Marcus: We will leave as soon as the others get here, Miss Dawn. Dawn: I'm sorry Jack: It's okay, Dawnny It's okay, I hate it here too Marcus: *Hugs Dawn firmly* It is alright, Miss Dawn. This was not your fault. Dawn: It was too... *Hugs Marcus tighter* Isaac: Kiba? Marcus: *Strokes Dawn's hair comfortingly* No, it was not. It was that things fault. It brought you here. Kiba: *Is impaled against wall by my own sword in my shoulder, a dead Towerborn at my feet* ... L-little help Isaac: *Walks over, grabs sword* Just one of them? *Pulls out the sword* Kiba: *Face darkens* There’s a few Timberwolves lurking in h-AGH *Cries out in pain, clutches shoulder* Isaac: Timberwolves? Jack: Dawn, we are leaving, very soon Dawn: * Shaking* Please Marcus: *Stands, cradling Dawn in my arms* Kiba: *Holds wound on shoulder, makes way back upstairs* Isaac: *Looks around* *Follows Kiba* Marcus: *Heads down the stairs to meet with the others, carrying Dawn with me* *We pass the smoldering wrecks that were the Towerborn that attacked me* Dawn: I'm sorry Jack: Kiba, need some help? Dawn, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? Marcus: It is alright, Miss Dawn. None of this was your fault. Kiba: *Holding wound on my shoulder tightly* Isaac: Alright, we need shadows. Again. A bit more, though. More people requires more darkness. Jack: I can go on my own I have portal remember? Kiba: *Focuses, all light sources in the room we are in suddenly flicker and go out* Isaac: Yeah. Kiba: *Stumbles slightly* Jack: *Portals away* Isaac: Thanks, Kiba. I need you to get back in that stance again. Kiba: *Nods* Marcus: *Carrying Dawn on my back, repeats the stance from earlier* Isaac: *Sighs, repeats the action, and flies into the wall when we get back* Kiba: *In stance* *Falls back against wall, sits against it* Marcus: *Goes to the panel, turns on the lights in the bunker, sets Dawn down* Dawn: *Sitting on the floor shaking* Marcus: *Hugs Dawn comfortingly, then stands, walks over to Kiba, kneels* Miss Kiba, how bad is it? Isaac: *Lying on the floor, breathing heavily* Kiba: *Moves hand* I was stabbed straight through the shoulder... How bad do you think? Marcus: *Takes off the medallion, holds it out to Kiba* Here, you may use this to heal. Dawn: *Wraps arms around knees* Isaac: *Looks at Dawn* Are you okay? Kiba: *Looks stubbornly at medallion then Marcus, eyes narrowed* Dawn: *Shakes head* Marcus: I am not asking you to keep it, Miss Kiba. You have made it clear you will not keep it. All I ask is that you allow me to heal your shoulder. Kiba: *Sighs* Marcus: May I heal your shoulder, Miss Kiba? Kiba: Yes... Marcus: *Takes the medallion, places it against Kiba's forearm, it glows a soft white, Kiba's shoulder begins healing at a fairly rapid rate* Isaac: *Sits up shakily* Dawn, do you want something to make you feel better? Dawn: *Nods* Isaac: Hang on, then. *Walks off* Marcus: *Kiba's shoulder finishes healing, I put the medallion back around my neck* There we are. Isaac: *Returns with a small box* Here, Dawn. Kiba: *Nods* Thanks... Dawn: *Holds box silently* Isaac: Open it. Marcus: No problem, Miss Kiba. *Stands, walks over to Dawn, kneels down beside her* Isaac: ((Dawn, does your character have a problem with cats or stuffed animals?)) Dawn: ((No)) LAAAAAG the box had a stuffed animal cat with a cupcake on its head :P Dawn: *Smiles at it* Isaac: Do you like it? Kiba: *Watching Dawn, a weary look to me* Dawn: Yes Isaac: *Smiles* Good. Because it's yours, now. I used to have it when I was a kid, but now... *Sighs* Dawn: Thank you Isaac: Yeah. *Sits in a corner* Dawn: I'm sorry Marcus: *Places my hand on Dawn's shoulder* You have nothing to be sorry for, Miss Dawn. Dawn: I... I *shakes head* I am just like Jackie... Marcus: No, you are not, Miss Dawn. Jack: *Portals back* Hello, all Dawn: *Looks at blood stained dress* I am... Isaac: Hello, Jack. Jack: What happened Dawn? Marcus: *Hugs Dawn* Miss Dawn, you are nothing like him. Dawn: The room was too small and he..... *Looks at floor* I'm sorry Jack: What happened?! Marcus: *Hugs Dawn tighter* Miss Dawn, you did what you had to do... Dawn: *Cries* I'm sorry Jack: What did she do? Marcus: *Strokes Dawn's hair, still hugging her* Do not be sorry, Miss Dawn. You had no other choice. Jack: You, oh... I am sorry Dawn... I wish I could have stopped you. Dawn: *Leans against Marcus* I didn't want to Marcus: *Strokes Dawn's hair* I know, Miss Dawn... It is okay... Jack: *Sits next to Dawn* It's okay, it's okay, you’re not like me at all... Dawn: I I'm going to my room *Walks away* Marcus: *Sighs* I am here if you need me, Miss Dawn. Jack: Same here, *sighs* Marcus: *Looks around at the bunker* Kiba: *Suddenly disappears* Isaac: *Watches as Dawn leaves* Well... What do we do now, guys? Marcus: *Looks at where Kiba disappeared* I am going to go repair the barrier. Make sure Archangel can never get back in here. Jack: *Nods* Fair enough Isaac: If he does, then he's gone. Marcus: *Stands* Do not tamper with anything in this bunker while I am gone. *Walks out* Jack: I will not. I am leaving here anyways, Me and My Queen must plan our wedding, after all. Kiba has left the chat. Isaac: I hope it goes well. Jack: Thank you. *Opens a portal, leaves, closes it* Isaac: *Watches Jack as he leaves* Marcus: *The bunker is empty, save for Isaac* Isaac: *Leaves the bunker, stops next to a window* It's getting dark... *Sighs, goes off looking for Marcus* Marcus: *The bunker wall seals now that no one is inside, the wall showing no sign of the fact there is a bunker on the other side* Isaac: Marcus? Marcus: *I am walking around the edge of the estate's lawn, holding a glowing sphere in my hand* Isaac: *Waits for Marcus to finish* Marcus: *Completes my walk around the estates lawn, raises the sphere above my head, it's glow brightens* Isaac: *Watches carefully* Marcus: *The barrier shines into view, now fully repaired, the barrier returns to being in its usual invisible state, the sphere stops glowing, I place it into a wooden box* Isaac: Interesting. Marcus, I have another thing to do. I'll return shortly. *Walks off* Marcus: *Walks back into the estate* *Goes into a room, leaves the box on a table, walks out of the room, locks the door, walks back into the main hall* Jack: *Is inside* *Sighs* Oh god... Dawn, Dawn, Dawn... Marcus: *Looks at Jack* I should never have let that barrier go unrepaired. This is my fault. Jack: I... We should have... Oh god I feel so guilty Isaac: *A sound like thunder is heard in the distance* Marcus: Don't. If I had simply taken the time to fix it as soon as it was damaged, Archangel would never have gotten in. *Sighs, a guilty look on my face* This is my fault... Dawn: *Walks back in timidly* Marcus can you braid my hair? Isaac: *Lights flash in the distance* Marcus: *Turns to Dawn* of course, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Thank you Marcus: *Smiles a bit* No problem, Miss Dawn. *Sits down on a couch, pats the seat beside me* Dawn: *Sits next to Marcus* Marcus: *Begins braiding Dawn's hair* How are you feeling, Miss Dawn? Dawn: I am okay Isaac: *More lights* Marcus: *Continues braiding* If you want to talk about anything, Miss Dawn, I am here for you. Dawn: Thank you Marcus.... Marcus: *Smiles kindly* It is no trouble, Miss Dawn. Dawn: I'm sorry Marcus: Miss Dawn, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you had to, to protect yourself. Dawn: He came at me... I don't know why or how I did it... Marcus: Had I arrived in time, I would have done it in your stead. I am sorry for not keeping you safe, Miss Dawn. Isaac: *The thunder sound comes again, much closer and making a window crack* Dawn: *Screams* ... *Hides under couch* Marcus: *Hugs Dawn* Do not worry, Miss Dawn. I will keep you safe. Dawn: I'm sorry Isaac: *One final light, then I come limping inside* Dawn: Don't punish me! I didn't mean to do it! Marcus: Miss Dawn, you have nothing to be sorry for. And I would never harm you. Dawn: *Shaking* Isaac: Dawn, are you alright? Marcus: *Hugs Dawn tightly* You are like a daughter to me, Miss Dawn. I would never hurt you. I only want to see you safe. Dawn: *Hugs* I love you Marcus Marcus: *Strokes Dawn's hair comfortingly* I love you too, Miss Dawn. Isaac: *Sighs* I guess she is. *Wipes some blood from my mouth, limps off, muttering* Dawn: *Coughs* ... Can I go back to bed? Marcus: *Picks Dawn up, carrying her piggyback style* Of course, Miss Dawn. *Starts walking to her room* Dawn: *Falls asleep almost instantly* Marcus: *Smiles, walks into Dawn's room, sets he in bed, tucks her in, kisses her forehead* Goodnight, Miss Dawn. *Walks out of the room, closing the door behind me* Dawn has left the chat. Isaac: *Is sitting by a window* Marcus: *Walks over to Isaac* Mr. Isaac, what is going on? Isaac: Huh? Marcus: It is obvious you are engaging in some kind of combat. Isaac: Yeah, I am... Marcus: Explain. Isaac: I might another day. For now, it's not significant to you guys. Marcus: It is scaring Miss Dawn, that makes it important. Isaac: *Sighs* And I didn't mean to. Marcus: I know you did not intend to. But I need to know what is going on. Isaac: Keeping something at bay. Marcus: And what might that be? Isaac: *Sighs again* Something I'd rather leave alone for now. Marcus: *Sighs* I see. Isaac: I'm sorry, but I'd much rather not talk about what it is. Marcus: That is fine. In any case, as long as it is no longer inside the barrier, it should make it harder for it to enter. Isaac: It was never inside the barrier, but I was trying to keep it away. Marcus: I see. What is it after? Isaac: Guess, Marcus. Marcus: You. Isaac: Dead on. Marcus: I expect a full explanation at some point, Mr. Isaac. Jack: *Sighs, sitting on a couch* Isaac: Eventually. Hello, Jack. Marcus: ((I'd say the RP is done for tonight.)) Category:Blog posts